


Miso Soup

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Food, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jensen is the eccentric, OCD millionaire with refined tastes, and Jared is the college dropout aspiring writer who needs a part-time job to pay the bills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miso Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic from this thread: http://spnanonhaven.livejournal.com/14006.html?thread=65033398#t65033398. You need to read the Craiglist employment ad posted there for this to make any sense.

Originally Jensen had someone more *delicate* in mind, but when he saw Jared - the size of him, the athletic build - he was reminded of all the jocks who used to pick on him in high school. The thought of having one at his beck and call like this is too delicious to pass up. But his eyes are irresistibly drawn to the way the kimono hangs off Jared's ridiculously broad shoulders, that long, elegant neck. And when his friends talk to Jared, he can see that there is more to him than first appeared - there is a mind behind that perfect body.

For Jared's part, he was planning to use the whole thing for material in his writing. The archetype of the lonely rich man, sad despite his wealth, a little pathetic. But he's surprised to discover that Jensen isn't really like that at all. OCD as all get-out, yes, but also whip-smart and funny in a deadpan, sarcastic sort of way, and incredibly loyal to his friends. Jared is a little shocked to find he really wants to be one of them.

Jared is also surprised by how much he likes the work itself. He's always been a bit hyperactive, a constant bundle of energy and excitement and ADD. Having to focus like that on something outside of himself is incredibly hard, but also strangely rewarding.

Once, after he's been working as a miso-soup-stirrer for a few weeks, Jensen is called away abruptly to an important business call during a meal. He doesn't give Jared any instructions, and Jared is unsure what to do. After about twenty minutes, he thinks that dinner is probably over, and he could leave; Jensen could call him back if he wants him. But he doesn't. He stays at his post, whisk in hand, waiting. He does isometric exercises while he waits, contracting and relaxing different muscles without moving his body. Two hours later, he is tense despite the workout, sweat beginning to pool at the back of his neck and the base of his spine. He's mentally written two chapters of his novel, and is beginning to go out of his mind with boredom.

The look he gets from Jensen on his return, surprise followed by something heated and dark and proprietary, more than makes up for it. Jensen doesn't say anything, just calls the kitchen staff in to bring him a new meal, but at the end of it, as Jared's leaving, he asks if Jared would be willing to consider expanding the range of his duties.


End file.
